


just you

by abqbitch



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, domingo has feelings and also sexual feelings, i still have no idea how to tag, some angst but mostly just smut n fluff, that's all i can really say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abqbitch/pseuds/abqbitch
Summary: domingo keeps telling himself that work he does with his new associate is 'strictly business'.but his feelings aren't. and he needs to act on them before he loses her.
Relationships: Domingo “Krazy-8” Molina/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	just you

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so fucking long?  
> but it's horrible n it's out  
> sorry

Ruby stared at the road, her hands perched upon the wheel. The quiet hum of her wheels making contact with the road followed her the entire distance, but she had heard it too many times to pay any mind to it. The sun was unfortunately bright that day, beaming down upon the asphalt and the vegetation of New Mexico. Cacti, shrubs, and other plants scattered the open land on both sides of the road. 

Eventually, her car came to a stop. She fumbled through her tiny pockets for a small piece of paper, and once she found it, her eyes traced over the lettering. As she looked back up, she noticed the address on the paper had the same four numbers as the house in front of her. Confident that she found the correct location, Ruby shoved the paper back in her pocket and pushed the car door open.

Once she arrived at the house’s front door, her eyes darted around, searching for a certain figure. The door was wide open, allowing glowing sunlight to shine on the tiled white floor of the main room. After a few moments of spotting no movement, Ruby decided to step forward into the house. 

Presumably, Ruby’s boots were loud enough on the tile to attract attention. Finally, the figure that she had been looking for stepped into the main room, a compelling glance flickering deep in his eyes. He was fitted with a breathable gray shirt hanging from his shoulders and comfortable jeans, accompanied by a swinging silver chain around his neck. Slowly approaching her, he licked his lips before opening them to speak.

“Ruby,” he greeted softly, “how have you been?”

“Fine,” she muttered, directing her attention to her pockets. She pulled out a tiny bag, a small amount of methamphetamine tightly packed inside. Holding it out in the air, she glared at him until he took the bag. “I have more if you like that stuff. I’m just not going to move it all in my car.”

The man shot her a friendly glance. “I can go to your place if you’re so against moving it,” he answered, a slight glimpse of attitude present in his voice. 

“Do you know the amount of trouble I’d be in moving two pounds in my car? I already have cops sniffing my trail, I don’t need to give them any more reason than they already have.” Her voice, unlike his, was blatant and clear, though assertive. 

“Sorry about that, _chula_ ,” he purred, glancing briefly to watch her reaction. After he saw a slight shade of pink flood her cheeks, his satisfied gaze returned to the bag between his fingers. “Why are they interested in you, anyway? You don’t strike me as sloppy.”

“I’m not,” she growled immediately, glaring at him for a few moments. “Are you gonna try that or not?” She appeared increasingly impatient, and even the implication that she handled business irresponsibly was enough to get under her skin. After his casual comment, she just wanted to make a deal with the man and leave. He wondered if his slight attempt at flirting contributed to the rising flame.

He mumbled quietly as he dipped his pinky finger into the bag, deciding to drop the subject. In moments, he was twitching from the impact. Ruby pursed her lips, observing the instant reaction he had. She felt an inch of pride flutter in her heart. 

He looked up after the first kick, scanning her expression for the ounce of pride he expected. After moments of silence, he decided to speak up.

“It’s pretty good,” he uttered, wiping his nose again. She nodded in response as a sniffle followed. “Take me to your place, or wherever you keep your shit.” She couldn’t help but chuckle. He shot her a soft smile, assuring her to escort him. He felt a sense of relief as he noticed her expression lighten. Figuring that if anything he said angered her, it was not enough to keep her angry. He tossed the bag on the table near the door after sealing it and followed Ruby to her car.

Exchanging nothing but glances, the two sat beside each other in Ruby’s car. She turned the key in the ignition, her eyes pressed to the road ahead of her. He, on the other hand, decided to keep his eyes glued to her and sometimes the interior of her car if she had happened to look in his direction. Once the car started, loud music blared from the speakers. 

Ruby looked as if she wanted to say something, but quickly decided against it. He kept his eyes on her, watching her movements as she pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road. He noticed the black hairbands around her wrists, complimenting her abundance of arm tattoos. Now that he had a moment to get a good look at her, he noticed she was covered in black from head to toe: hair, winged eyeliner, tight collar, shirt, jeans, hairbands, combat boots. 

Minutes passed. It almost felt like half an hour had passed by before they had arrived. A worn-down building in the middle of nowhere stood tall in front of the two, covered with graffiti and chipping paint. The man furrowed his brow, never once thinking of such a place being so obvious but so unchecked at the same time. 

“This the place, _chica_?” he asked in a low voice, scanning the area as far as he could see for any sign of movement other than the vegetation swaying in the wind. Ruby’s eye twitched for a moment before she nodded in response. He sighed to himself, secretly hoping that she would say a word to him sometime. Shaking his head, he followed her inside the crumbling building.

The sound of her boots tapping on the stone stairs bounced off the walls, echoing a few times before dying out. Eventually the two reached the bottom of the staircase, approaching a small enclosed room filled with chemicals and equipment. Other than the opening from the room to the staircase, one more opening remained: a wooden door near the back of the room. 

“Hey, Krazy-8, you came here for my drugs, right? Are you coming or not?” she shouted, turning back to glance at him while her hand rested on the doorknob. His expression reflected confusion for a flash, yet he seemed to come to his senses quickly enough. He shuffled to the door, hanging behind near the door frame as she grabbed two pounds and tossed the bags at him. His reflexes reacted accordingly and on time, though not without a bit of a startle. He chuckled nervously, relieved that both bags were in his hands.

“Call me Domingo,” he murmured, shooting her an inviting glance, “please.”

“Sure thing, Domingo.” She pursed her lips yet again, making her way up the stairs with Domingo right behind her. A duffel bag swung by his side, one that she assumed had to come from her lab considering he was empty-handed in the car. She was going to prod him about it, yet kept her mouth shut. 

“Oh, by the way,” Ruby began, “Jesse told me something about not knowing your real name. Said you didn’t like it enough to tell him. Changed your mind, I guess?” 

“Yeah…” he mumbled, shaking off the thoughts that roamed freely inside his head. He kept repeating the two words _‘strictly business’_ in his mind, pressing his teeth to his tongue. 

Time passed by fairly quickly. While the trip to the lab felt like ages, the trip back to Domingo’s house felt like miniscule seconds. Both car doors opened and closed at the same time, but one was accompanied with the soft thump of Domingo dropping the duffel bag onto the ground. Even though picking the bag back up added time to arrive at the door, Ruby still shifted out of the way to allow Domingo to enter his house first. 

“So…” Domingo muttered, laying the duffel bag down in a corner of the room, “I think we have a deal, right, Ruby?” He turned to face her, the same glimmer of charm in his dark brown eyes. A grin combined with the look in his eyes caused Ruby’s cheeks to flush once again, and she turned away, sparing her pride.

“Yeah, sure, the deal’s called _I give you two pounds, you pay me up front_ — how’s that?” Her voice was purposefully cold and rigid, vastly different from her expression just a moment before. She shot him a cocky glance, one that made him raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

“I can only pay you worth one pound right now,” he responded, “but I can-”

Ruby cut him off, grabbing the bag by the door. “Then you only get one pound.” She glared at him, her eyes directed upwards due to the height difference as she bent over with her hand on the strap. “Or… I could just take all of this meth, and you can keep your money.”

“No.” 

She didn’t break her gaze, but she began to smirk. “What?” She chuckled, awaiting an answer. His expression was no longer easygoing, and he seemed serious enough to surprise her. 

“I want this deal, so if you only want me to take a pound, then so be it.” His arm reached down to grab the duffel bag from her, yet she dropped it on the ground before he could wrap his fingers around the strap. He furrowed his brow at her, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

She narrowed her own eyes in reply, approaching him as she softly chuckled. His expression still echoed confusion, yet hers still seemed smug. She stepped forward as close as possible, nearly a finger away from his face, and stared directly into his eyes.

“I know you’re a DEA informant, Domingo. Are you gonna snitch on me if I don’t come work for you?” The smirk on her face faded as she finished her sentence. His confused expression diminished as her words sunk in, and he stepped forward slowly.

Wrapping his strong hands around her wrists, he shoved her against the wall. All of his restrained feelings and urges let loose, and he lost control of himself as his desire overpowered him. He aggressively pressed his lips to hers, close enough to inhale her sweet scent while she placed her hands on his chest. She was taken aback by his sudden outburst, yet she liked the passion of his lips and the warmth of his hands on her wrists. He slid his hands underneath her arms, pressing his fingers into her hips, pulling her closer yet their lips never split. 

After a few moments of passionately inhaling each other’s taste, Domingo broke away from her. His round, longing eyes pierced hers, then flicked downwards to her lips, then back up as he caught his breath. Her hands slowly shifted to waist level, peeling his fingers off of her waist and intertwining them with her own. 

She stood there speechless for a moment, his body pressed against hers while her mind scrambled trying to put words together. After enough internal struggling, she decided that it was best to keep her mouth shut and follow Domingo wherever he was leading her. He had let go of one of her hands, but his fingers still tightly held her right hand as he approached a door on the right side of the hallway. 

Once she entered the room, he swiveled around and shut the door behind her. Immediately, his hungry gaze returned, and his hands perched right back on her waist. He pressed his lips to hers, unable to control himself and unable to care enough about the growth underneath the fabric of his pants. Her right hand snaked up his shirt, his skin reacting to the unexpected touch. Her other hand settled comfortably on his shoulder, periodically caressing his rough jawline. 

He couldn’t help but straighten his back with every fingertip she dragged across his skin. His grip on the small of her back tightened as his kisses became much sloppier and much needier. She giggled, splitting from him, lips and hands. A disappointed glint in his eye told Ruby that he wasn’t nearly done, and she felt her heart flutter.

Pressing his lips onto hers yet again, he groaned softly into her mouth, grabbing her wrist. His fingers guided hers as their tongues danced, and after a few beats, Ruby’s fingers were clamped tightly to the hem of his shirt. She tugged at it teasingly before lifting it up, only splitting from him when she absolutely had to, and returned to his lips as soon as his shirt was over his head. 

Finally, the palm of her hand brushed against his bare skin, causing him to ever so slightly twitch. His lips pursed into a slight smile against hers, the warm feeling of her soft, tiny fingertips against his chest relaxing his mind yet exciting his body. Snaking his hands underneath the black fabric attached to her torso, his fingers crawled up her spine, causing her body to become stiff. He could tell it was inciting unrest in her by the way her nails pressed into his skin. Unable to hold back a satisfied chuckle, Domingo softly bit down onto the flesh of her bottom lip. 

After a few moments of tracing circles into her back, Domingo separated from her. He lowered his head towards her torso, yet his eyes inspected her expression, awaiting an answer. She nodded briefly, and after shooting her a warm glance, he removed her shirt. 

She felt incredibly exposed, even though she was still mostly clothed. His eyes trailed from her lips to her waist, his gaze still full of desire, and he licked his lips before restoring eye contact. His right hand lifted to brush a strand of black hair away from her face before pulling her jaw towards him, connecting their lips once again.

Quickly, his hands began to fumble with the hook of her bra, eager to decorate the floor with articles of clothing. She mumbled what sounded like a small laugh while she felt his warm hands on her back. In response, her hands lowered to his belt.

The cool air struck their exposed skin, provoking blood to rush to areas that were already pounding. Their pants, shirts, shoes, and other items of clothing littered the floor as they collapsed onto the bed. Domingo’s hands roamed Ruby’s body, a passionate smile painted on his face. Her body language screamed that she was overwhelmingly uncomfortable, yet even after Domingo’s persistent questioning about whether she was still down for what they were doing, she still swore up and down that she was okay. She blamed it on the temperature of the room and the nudity that was so very unusual to her. 

After Domingo finished trailing his rough fingertips across her bare skin, his fingers wandered to her opening. He shot her yet another verifying glance, and she nodded reassuringly. With two fingers, he opened the slit between her legs, and slowly rubbed her entrance.

She couldn’t repel the sweet hum caught in her throat as it escaped her lips. He glanced up at her briefly, his eyebrows raising in satisfaction. Her body hadn’t experienced the feeling in a long time. She rarely let anyone get nearly this close to her. She felt exposed and vulnerable, but for once, she found it slightly hot.

“Does that feel good?” he murmured gently, pushing his index finger farther into her hole. Another moan erupted from her throat, indicating that he was correct. The aching sensation brewing between his legs was something that he chose to ignore for the time being, focusing only on Ruby and her pleasure. 

He curved his finger slightly, causing her back to arch in intense thrill. Chills shot up her spine as the heat between her thighs increased, almost becoming unbearable. Domingo kept at it for a few more beats before withdrawing his fingers from her slit, a glimmer of pride present in his eyes.

She leaned forward, reaching her hand out to touch his aching member. However, he grabbed her wrist before she was able to wrap her fingers around it.

“You don’t need to do the same for me,” he purred into her ear. 

“I want to,” she retorted, batting her eyelashes as she looked up at him. He sighed, then smirked, agreeing. She shot him a cocky glance, pursing her lips into an arrogant smirk as she sheathed the base of his cock with her hands.

As soon as her lips brushed his head, he bit his lip, repressing a groan as she swiveled her tongue neatly around the head. His cock twitched, an ache still carrying through his manhood. Her tongue drifted from the head to the shaft, back and forth, creating a satisfying rhythm. He tilted his head back, his lips parted, allowing quiet moans and growls to escape frequently. 

She placed a kiss on the head before bracing herself. Shooting him an alluring glance, she took his entire length. Her lips brushed against the flesh at the end of his shaft, and he couldn’t refrain from growling a sensual ‘fuck.’ He instinctually reached down, grabbed a handful of Ruby’s black hair, and started to pull. A giggle that became a delightful hum escaped Ruby’s throat as she continued. 

He grabbed Ruby’s jaw, easing her lips off of his cock. Confusion spread across her face, but not for long. As he placed his hands on her haunches, their lips grazed against each other. From the moment air brushed against his exposed, wet member, he began intensely aching yet again. She pursed her lips after moving less than an inch away from his face, giggling quietly. In a swift motion, Domingo pulled her down underneath himself, his member faintly rubbing against the skin between her stomach and her entrance. 

“You still okay with this?” he murmured. She nodded in reply, grabbing a part of the bedsheet with her right hand and resting her left hand on his back. 

She failed to suppress a moan immediately, instinctually biting down on her lip. He made her ride the fine line of pain and pleasure, and while they felt interlaced rather than separate, lust overcame discomfort. 

From his point of view, he was insanely aroused. He had spent so long repressing these feelings from her, from himself, attempting so hard to hide them. Now that he had allowed it to take over, he grabbed his desires and ran wild with them. His hand pressed firmly into her hip, his other hand squeezing the soft skin of her breast. Deep sighs and moans filled the room, their differing voices harmonizing in passionate satisfaction. With him fucking rhythmically into her, she barely had any strength to return the sloppy kisses he planted on her lips. He chuckled, maintaining a rhythm for a few more beats before stopping completely. Ruby tried to catch her breath, yet Domingo knocked it out of her again after driving in from a different angle. 

He had never imagined her screaming this loud. Before, he loved the thought of her moaning his name, her needy voice echoing throughout the room. Yet she impressed him time and time again, and this was no different. 

After dragging his finger around her nipple for minutes, his hand relocated to her other hip. His thrusts became more aggressive, and her moans became louder and more desperate. The pain was beginning to return with each plunge as she cried out his name for the first time.

Shock travelled through his body, but he continued to fuck into her, though slightly slower. His cock was throbbing at the sound of his name emerging from her lips, and he could feel his heart in his throat. He decided to place a kiss on her lips, and with a quick gesture, his mouth latched onto her nipple. His tongue swirled in a circle while he fucked into her slowly, arousal still surging through her nerves. His right hand trailed across soft flesh and ended up on her clit, his index finger gently creating more friction between her legs. 

“Say it again, baby,” Domingo whispered lowly, a certain glimmer of impurity in his eyes. Ruby twitched uncomfortably, his tone sending waves of trepidation through her body. Grabbing a piece of flesh between his teeth, he bit her breast gently, leaving a mark almost immediately. All of her uncertainty faded away, and she gave in, howling his name.

“Good girl,” he muttered, lifting his lips from her breast. One of his hands returned to her breast while the other settled on her jaw. Within moments, his fingers were wrapped around her throat, pressing into the sides of her neck. A flood of noises poured from her lips with each thrust, chasing her release, begging to meet her orgasm. 

Finally, her walls tightened on his cock, causing them to reach their climaxes together. Cum spilled from her entrance and from his member, trickling down her thighs and ass. They both let out exasperated sighs, and Domingo just wanted to flop down next to her and pass out, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep filthy. His feet united with the floor and he lifted his cock with his hand, a small amount of cum still seeping from the opening. He wiped the head of his member with a tissue and returned to Ruby, still twitching and breathing heavily. 

“Come on, _chiquita_ ,” he murmured, gently wrapping his fingers around her wrist. He used the other side of the same tissue to wipe the cum off of her skin, and after he was sure she was dry, he pulled her off of the bed.

After cleaning up entirely, Ruby slipped back into her underwear and her shirt. Domingo put his pants back on and crawled under the covers. She felt relieved to feel his warmth again as he pressed against her, weaving his fingers in between hers. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she exhaled while he closed his eyes for a moment.

“Do you do this with every girl?” Her tone sounded assertive again. 

Domingo’s eyes shot open. He looked offended.

“Hell no.”

“Oh, so it’s just a me thing. Got it,” she giggled, her serious attitude evaporating. She batted her eyelashes at him, smiling softly. It took him a few moments, but eventually, his expression softened, and he leaned in to kiss her delicately, squeezing her hand underneath the blankets.

“Yes,” he sighed, “it’s just a you thing.”


End file.
